deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Bee
Killer Bee is a character from the Naruto series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Killer Bee vs. the Scotsman (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) * Lucio (Overwatch) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * PaRappa The Rapper *Raven (Tekken) *Ursula (Disney) History Killer Bee is a Shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village, and the current Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, Gyuki. At a young age, Bee, along with a group of other kids, were gathered by the Third Raikage's right-hand man Dodai to select a tag parter for Ay, as per tradition in the Hidden Cloud of the future Raikage "A" to have a parter "B" who can help bring out the true strength in him. Bee proved to be the only acceptable parter for Ay, as he was the only one capable of preforming a Double Lariat with him, and was henceforth given the name "B", and would be Ay's brother from that day on. Since the age of five, Bee has been best friends with Motoi, whom he always greeted with a fist bump. After Ay's cousin, (the Third Raikage's "B") the Jinchuriki of Gyūki lost control and killed Motoi's father along with seven other ninja on that day, B was chosen as its next Jinchuriki. Soon after Gyuki was sealed inside him, he began to experience the same prejudices that fellow Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Desert had experience. However, he was able to push through that by continuing to smile, because he wanted to make sure his brother wasn't hurt politically as the Fourth Raikage. After training at the Waterfall of Truth, he learned how to utilize Gyuki's Chakra in an incredibly short amount of time. Sometime after those events, at roughly 16 years old, he encountered Minato Namikaze, who after countering his brother's attack, used Gyuki's tail to push him out of the way, from this encounter Minato would come to have much respect for B and his abilities. Minato even stated that B acted as a true shinobi killer, thus giving him the title of "Killer", which is a name Bee accepted with open arms. At some point afterwards, likely after he befriended Gyuki, he was known among the Cloud as a hero, similarly to how Naruto was called a hero after defeating Pain, but with Motoi going as far as to call him "Hero of Heroes". After the death of the Third Raikage, Ay, who had been appointed the Fourth Raikage, forbade Bee from ever entering his full Tailed Beast State, as well as forbade him from leaving the village, as well as said he is to stay within the village and shoot Tailed Beast Bombs at any oncoming attackers to avoid the same fate as his father. Doing this created an uneasyness in Bee, ironically being burdened to the same fate as a Tailed Beast forced to be sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Sometime later, when Bee learned from pestering Darui that the Leaf and Sand were hosting together an impromptu Chunin Exams, Bee saw this as an opportunity to "give show" for the attenders. Ay however anticipated his young brother's actions and had Darui and Cee stop him. About a year later, he encountered Sasuke Uchiha and the Taka just after he was finished training in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning conversing with Gyuki about sneaking out of the Village for awhile. A fight ensued shortly after where he showed off his superior abilities, bringing even Sasuke down, who possesses the Sharingan, with little effort, even going as far as to crush his throat after entering his Version 1 Tailed Beast state immediately after escaping a Sharingan Genjutsu thanks to Gyuki. After crushing Sasuke's throat, he entered his Tailed Beast State, with intentions of ending the battle with his Tailed Beast Bomb, but was interupted by Suigetsu Hozuki, a member of the Taka that Sasuke had brought along with him, and was later "defeated" by Sasuke through the utilization of his Amaterasu, but escaped thanks to being able substitude his real self into removed limbs, as Sasuke had chopped off one of Gyuki's tails in an attempt to save Karin, another member of the Taka, from the Amaterasu covered part of his tail. He was later found by Kisame Hoshigaki, when attempting to advance his musical career with his teacher Sabu, after escaping a previous attempt of the Akatsuki's to capture him by Sasuke. After almost losing the fight when attempting to save Sabu's life, was rsecued by both Samehada, the sentient sword that had betrayed Kisame for Bee, and his brother Ay, who together defeated Kisame with a Double Lariat. After Kisame's "defeat", he made up with Motoi, trained Naruto to gain control over Kurama's Chakra, overpowered his brother, avoided dying from his Tailed Beast being extracted by Madara Uchiha via Octopus Leg Clone Jutsu, became a vital part in the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, two years later, almost got away with making his brother do a dance at Naruto's wedding, and ten years after that was brought down by the combined power of Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutuki, however survived thanks to Octopus Leg Clone Jutsu. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Killer Bee *Height: 6'4" | 192 cm *Weight: 192 lbs | 87.1 kg *Nature Affinity: Lightning Style *Jinchuriki of Gyuki *Dreams of becoming the world's best rapper. (Has a long way to go) Ninja Training *Large chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing *Trained by Blue B and Ay *Chakra Styles **All 3 of the 5 nature styles ***Fire, Lightning, Water **Light Style (Yang style) Weaponry *Super Vibrato Lighting Blades **Seven swords made of a special metal that conducts Lightning Style Chakra as effectively and as sharply as a Wind Style enhanced blade. *Shark Skin Samehada(Former) **One of the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist, a sentient blade capable of absorbing Chakra and giving it to it's user. Can betray and change owners if it wishes, as it betrayed Kisame Hoshigaki to become Bee's ally because it preferred the taste of Bee's Chakra (which tasted like Octopi, compared to Kisame's Shark esc tasting Chakra). Used to store five of Bee's seven blades for convience during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Has since been returned to the Hidden Mist. Taijutsu *Lariat **Preforms a Lariat, normally, but not required to, utilizes Gyuki's Chakra to increase it's striking force. *Headbutt **Preforms a headbutt, normally, but not required to, utilizes Gyuki's Chakra to increase the striking force. *Disturbance Taijutsu **Acrobat ***Utilizes his seven swords in a unique way, offering non-linear movements that not even a Sharingan can keep up with. Ninjutsu *Ink Creation (An ability exclusive to Gyuki and his Jinchuriki) **Ink Clone Jutsu ***Sealing Jutsu: Octopus Hold ****A Jutsu that, when the opponent is caught in the user's pro-wrestling strangle hold, after three seconds will have their movements sealed, escape being an impossibility, unless they possess Chakra powerful enough to break the seal, such as a Jinchuriki's Chakra. Genjutsu *Can detect and counter Genjutsu **Gyuki can allow Bee to escape most, if not, all Genjutsu Transformations *Partial Transformation **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms **Octopus Leg Clone *Version 1 State **Bee's Body gets coated in a thick layer of Gyuki's Chakra, capable of manifesting from one tail to eight tails, each tail increasing his stats more than the last. The Chakra covering his body is capable of defending against powerful blows, as well as powering through Amaterasu. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Lariat ***Tailed Beast Lariat ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Tailed Beast Shockwave *Version 2 State **Bee's skin begins to peel off, revealing a powerful black/red Chakra with greater offensive and defensive abilities than Version 1 State, capable of manifesting from one tail to eight tails, each tail increasing his stats more than the last, exactly the same as Version 1 State. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Lariat ***Tailed Beast Lariat ***Tailed Beast Double Lariat ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Tailed Beast Shockwave *Tailed Beast State **Killer Bee transforms into Gyuki, taking the appearance of a giant ox with octopus tentacles. Gyuki has enough strength to take on other Tailed Beasts, as well as speed and reflexes enough to keep up with Kurama, the Nine-Tails, despite not possessing legs. ***Octopus Leg Clone ***Tailed Beast Bomb ****Has an average destructive capability of 5,000,000 megatons of TNT. ***Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage ***Tailed Beast Shockwave ***Tailed Beast Double Lariat ***Eight Tailed Beast Twister Gyuki *AKA the Eight-Tails **Alias: Lord Eight-Tails *Immeasurable chakra reserves comparable to Kurama's *Regeneration **Gyuki's Tails will automatically regenerate in the case that they're either blasted off, cut off, or ripped off, always returning to having Eight. He however cannot regenerate his Horns, assuming any were cut off. *Techniques **Tailed Beast Telepathy **Chakra Transfer Jutsu ***Tailed beasts are also able to freely share their chakra with whoever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans. **Ink Creation **Tailed Beast Bomb **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage **Tailed Beast Shock Wave **Eight Tailed Beast Twister **Tailed Beast Lariat Feats *Has kept up with his brother his entire life, who is capable of moving at the speed of lightning. (220,000,000 mph/354,055,000 km/hr) *As a Tailed Beast, Gyuki's Chakra, albiet slightly lower, is comparable to Kurama's, whose Chakra was capable of allowing his Jinchuriki to block an attack that cut the moon in half. *Befriended every beast on Turtle Island, and is more than capable of beating them all in a test of strength. *Is the first known Jinchuriki to have befriended a Tailed Beast, becoming a true Perfect Jinchuriki. *Had the advantage against Sasuke Uchiha and the Taka, showing signs of superiority throughout their entire fight. *Crushed Sasuke's throat with a Version 1 state Lariat. *Reacted to the Amaterasu and blocked with his right arm. *Gyuki's Version 1 state, when compared directly to Kurama's Version 1 state, can block Amaterasu without damage. *Survived being burnt by the Amaterasu as well as avoided being caught by Sasuke Uchiha via using his Octopus Leg Clone Jutsu, substituting his real body with a single tail. *Fought Kisame Hoshigaki, who was known as the Tailless Tailed Beast because of Samehada's ability to absorb his opponent's Chakra and give it to him, and likely would have won on his own had his friend not been in the way as a target. *Defeated his older brother in a test of strength without the use of Gyuki's Chakra, despite his brother using his full power. *Managed to fight off 5 other Tailed Beasts while exhausted from using his Chakra all day. *Despite not having legs, Gyuki was capable of keeping up with Kurama's speed with little problem. *Tanked a Tailed Beast Beam from the Ten Tails with only a few tails being blown off. *Survived Gyuki being extracted from him via utilizing Octopus Leg Clone Jutsu. Flaws *Even Gyuki has limitations; Bee can eventually run out of Chakra or be exhausted, albiet it will take well over a day, assuming he's going all out the whole time. *Despite his base form's Taijutsu style being almost completely unpredictable, when entering Version 1 or 2, despite the incredible increase in all his physical stats, he has a bad habit of moving very linearly, becoming easier to react to. *Has a bad habit of, during battle, stopping the flow entirely by writing down rap lyrics, which, (for no apparent reason) has the ability to stop his opponents from attacking him for a short period of time, as they're too mesmerized by the absolute stupidity of his lyrics. *Bee can be reckless and dimwitted at times, despite being a great tactician in battle. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders